Rise of the Prophet
by Thowell3
Summary: AU: What if Joker had shot some one other than Bat-Girl how will he deal with it. BBXRae StarXRob at times just wait. Rated T for now, Might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Prophet

By: Thowell3

Disclaimer: Own No Characters of any kind unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 1

"So why do you collect these things anyways? Fairly out of date if you ask me" the blond hair man said as he flipped through the scrap book of papers all about BatGirl

"Old habit, We learned about it when I was taking my Librarian course in at Gotham U, Sort of just stuck with me I guess" The Red headed woman said as she came into the room with two mugs of coffee

"Look Barbra I know you like this old stuff but I just don't get it, But then again I'm not the one who spends her nights wearing a bat cowl" the blond haired man joked as he Put his two hands to his head making Bat ears with them smirking mischievously.

"No you are the one who wears tights and Fly's around in Black with a cowl on and go by the Name "Crow" You know Dick still finds that funny as all get out"

the blond took the coffee from Barbra "Well what can I say, Bruce kept me out of the life till I finally found out about it, If I had just found out sooner or if I was brought over sooner I could have Been Robin not Dick" He paused to take a sip "Besides, I took me years to get the hang combat and all that stuff, I mean sure the gliding from building to building was easy, I mean I grew up in the jungle, I learned there."

Barbra Rolled her eyes "Yes Garfield I know," Barbra rolled her eyes and laughed

Garfield Logan AKA Crow, He spent most of his life in Africa, Growing up with animals and learning much from them. He barely escaped being attacked by a green monkey that had an incurable disease thanks to the tribes people in the village nearby where he lived, and lived a very average and happy life till his parents died in an accident around his 12 birthday, after those events he was taken to live with one of his parents Oldest friends who helped fund their research grant, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne was named in their will as his legal guardian and since taking on Dick Grayson a few years earlier he was sure he could handle Garfield. Gar lived with them for about a year before finding the cave, Then spent many years training, He finally decided to become his own hero. He became the "Crow" he dressed all in black with a black cowl like Batman's but with no "goofy" ears as he said. Nor did he have a proper utility belt he had two bandoleers made with the similar purpose. They went across his chest in a X like fashion with a disk connecting them at the center with a Crow deign. (think Classic Red Robin)

He had been out there for years, and even was helping train the new Robins since Dick left to be with the Titans, and then became Nightwing. He like it, He also enjoyed hanging out with Barbra sometimes and act like a human being.

"I know, I know, Sorry. Dick likes to rag one me about that too." he said bowing his head to acknowledge he was beating a dead horse.

"Well we have all heard the stories" She said bringing the mug up to her lips, "Speaking of Dick, Have you heard from him recently?" she said pausing before taking a sip of her coffee.

Gar thought for a moment "Not overly, he has sent a few "I'm fine" messages and stuff like that, but nothing major, I am thinking of visiting him in Jump at some point" he said putting the mug down on the table.

Barbra smirked "You just want to see that Raven woman that's on his team don't you "Crow""

Gar blushed and tried to hide it, "Ahem, No. I would be going to visit Dick and show him he's not the only human bad ass from Gotham other than Batman"

Barbra smirk grew a bit "Don't lie to me Gar, I've know you too long. I know you have a crush on her"

Gar sighed "Okay, as long as what I say won't leave this room"

Barbra held up her hand "Former Girl scout Honor"

Gar leaned forward in his chair, "Alright, I do have a crush on her."

Barbra Jumped in her chair " I KNEW IT!"

Gar blushed "Calm down,"

"Details Gar" She said leaning back in her chair with her gloating smile on her face

"A while now, we have been getting closer over the time I have gone out there and the times when they came up here, I have grown to like her a lot. We've been sort of dating for a while now" he said sitting back in his chair.

Barbra took on her older sister stance, the open and honest one that all older sibblings knew very well.

"Sort of Dating?" she said with a smirk "What does that mean Gar?"

Gar sighed "This is why I haven't told any one, Exactly this reason"

She laughed "Well it is a bit funny, I remember when you had a Crush on Super-girl"

Gar pouted "I thought you said you'd stop bringing that up."

Barbra smiled, "Alright,Alright don't get your tights in a twist. I'll be back I need to visit the little girls room" just as she said that the Door bell rang

"While I do that why don't you see who's at the door"

Gar got up muttering "yeah, yeah, yeah" to him self

Gar opened the door and came face to face with someone he never expected

The Joker, Dressed as a Pizza Delivery man, with a gun ready in his hand

"I believe you may have ordered this"

Before Gar could react the gun went off and hit him with a perfect shot.

The Joker looked down "Whoops, you weren't the one I was looking for" he said as he put his gun away, "I wanted to send a message to The Commissioner and Batman, I was hoping it would be his Daughter" The Joker paused with a thought full look on his face "And then I was going to kidnap her Father and mess about with him" He said touching his chin

just then Barbra rushed in to see what had happened, "Gar what's going on?" she saw him on the floor bleeding "Oh my GOD!" she then noticed the Joker

He smiled "Oh there you are, Well no sense and shooting two of you, when I can still use you to get the Commissioner in a tizzy." He pulled out another gun and put a trank dart in it, and shot Barbra who was partly more focused on her friend bleeding on the ground.

Joker turned to the door, "Curley, Larry!" he called out "Come take the girl to the car" He then turned to Gar laying on the floor. "I have some unfinished business with the boy here" he smirked.

He watched as Garfield tried to pull himself away from the evil clown leaving a blood trail on the floor as he pulled himself away.

"Now, Now my boy." He said getting in front of his path "we have only begun to have fun."

He rolled him over and pulled out a digital camera from his pocket "Oh the fun we'll have, But we will have to do something about those cloths" he said as he crouched down and grabbing part of the bloody shirt "Just won't do for the photo shoot."

Gar could hardly stay conscious, all he knew was that someone has stripped him naked and every once and a while a flash of a camera, it was to hazy to recollect, but one thing he remember and would never forget was the laugh, the Joker laughing and every once and a while a quip about pose for the camera and say cheese. He didn't know how long it went on for but he knew The Joker made it last.

He didn't know how long he had been out, but when he woke up he saw white, lots of white, he wasn't sure what was going on he knew some one was in the room with him so he asked the first thing that came to mind

" Am I alive" he asked in a horse voice.

"Master Garfield" he heard as he felt some one grab his arm gently he knew who it was, It was some one he had known for years who was like a grandfather to him "Alfred?" he said still in a rough voice but starting to sound a bit better.

He heard Alfred let out a sigh of relief "Yes Master Garfield, I am here"

"Where am I? Am I at the Manor? I had a terrible dream" Gar started still feeling not quite himself

"No Sir, You are not." Alfred replied. Gar knew that tone of Voice, He had heard it many times when giving some one bad news, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Alfred?" he asked slowly becoming more aware

Alfred sighed again, this time not of relief but of sadness "I am sorry Sir, But it wasn't a dream." He started.

Gar turned to him and tried to get his eyes to focus a bit more.

"You are in the hospital, It may seem hard to remember.." he started

"The Joker, He shot me" Gar interrupted

"Yes Sir, He did" Alfred confirmed

"He kidnapped Barbra," Gar started to get more panicked

"Master Bruce and Commissioner Gordon are handling that" he started trying to calm the young man he was watching over.

"I've Got to help" Gar said as he tried to get out of the bed. He started to push himself out of the bed but was stopped by Alfred.

"you are in no condition to do so Sir" he said seriously like he would when ever Bruce would push himself to hard "You need to rest, And you will rest."

Gar relaxed a bit, but then he realized something. Something was off.

"Alfred" he said in a fearful voice which caught Alfred's attention "I…I can't feel my legs"

Gar saw something in Alfred's eyes a little tear running down his cheek

"I know Master Garfield, I know"

* * *

AN: Well how's that for a first chapter, Chapter 2 and 3 are already up. Let me know what you think, Should I continue or should I leave it. I am already working on Chapter 4.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Prophet

By: Thowell3

Disclaimer: I won nothing unless stated otherwise

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been hard to calm Garfield down after he realised he couldn't feel his legs. They doctors wanted to wait till more "Family" was present before telling them him how bad the damage was, But he knew. He knew it was bad. The doctors gave him a sedative to calm him down make it easier on him to rest.

When the sedative wore off he didn't know what time it was. All he could tell that it was night time. All the lights were dimmed and looking outside through the window near his bed it was black with only a bit of light coming in from the night lights of the city.

He looked around the room and noticed that Alfred wasn't in the room any more, He figured Visiting time was over, but he knew Alfred he was probably still in the hospital somewhere or at least close by . After a few moments he felt a chill and noticed the window was open slightly, he was a bit more alert.

The first thing he thought was that someone would try taking him out, like Slade or Dead Shot.

But then he noticed the person in the corner, He knew who it was and relaxed.

"Bruce?" he asked just to be sure he wasn't seeing things

"Yes Garfield, It's me" He said stepping into the dimmed light near the hospital bed.

Garfield had a hard time holding back tears but failing "Bruce" he just couldn't get past saying his name.

Bruce removed the cowl of his costume and pulled Garfield in for a hug, something he has rarely ever done "I know, It will be okay" he said as he felt Garfield starting to cry on his shoulder

Garfield finally got to move away from Bruce a bit although both their arms were still on each other's shoulders but he could now look Bruce in the eye "Did you get him? Did you save Barbra?"Gar asked quickly.

Bruce calmed him down again "Yes, we found her. She was in an old amusement park "

Gar looked serious "Did you kill him?"

Bruce was silent, "No" he paused "I almost ...but no, I knew there would be no coming back from that"

Gar leaned back in to his bed "Is Barbra okay?"

"She'll need a bit Physiatric help but no physical damage done," he paused as he stood up again "She is just finishing getting checked out down stairs, she wants to see you when it's possible."

Gar looked down to his legs "I don't really want anyone to see me like this" he said sadly

Bruce had a sadden look on his face "I'm sorry Gar, but since you are part of my family in a roundabout way the media has been on this ever since they found out."

Gar looked up at Bruce "How did they find out?" he seemed angry and sad at the same time

Bruce sighed "One of the nurses was talking about it, A journalist that was here looking for stories heard and ran with the story got as much information so you and the whole Joker assault has been a big story."

Gar covered his face with his hands "Great, Just great." He sighed

Bruce pulled his cowl up "Gar I will make sure that the finest doctors are contacted about this, I will make sure I search every avenue of possibility, I promise I will try my best to help you walk again"

Gar looked at him with a tear running down his cheek "Thank you, Bruce"

Bruce nodded and left out the window he had come in a few moments ago.

It had been quite a while, Gar had been sleeping a fair bit in the last few hours. Mostly due to the fact that the medication he had been given caused him to sleep.

It had been fairly quiet, the Commissioner made sure two of his finest officers were guarding his door so only medical staff and family were allowed in. He wanted to make sure that no one would bother him.

Gar had turned the TV on during one of his more lucid moments where he wasn't sleeping and the medication was still doing its job of numbing the pain of the surgery he had to have. It was quite a hole he had, had put in him. Figures the Joker wouldn't use a small calibre hand gun.

Currently he was watching an old movie that was on TV, He didn't really like the movie he was watching but anything to try and keep his mind off of what was going on. It took him a while to find something on, Almost any major channel that had a news program was reporting about him or what the Joker had done. Frankly he was sick of it.

He was so into focusing on the TV he didn't hear the door open.

He didn't realize till he heard a soft voice saying "Garfield"

He glanced over to see it was Barbra she had a few bandages on her arms and one on her forehead but her eyes told a story all its own. He knew what The Joker had done to her was much worse than what he had done to him.

Gar felt a tightness in his throat but managed to choke out "Barbra"

Barbra came closer to Gar slowly almost frightened she would hurt him if she got to close.

She had gotten right next to his bed and sat down on the chair next to him, She opened her mouth to start talking but Gar stopped her.

" I am so sorry Barbra, I should have been able to stop him, I should have checked through the Peep hole to see who it was, I am so sorry what he put you through." He looked down feeling bad that he should have been able to do more

Barbra got closer to Gar and hugged him softly, he could feel the tears on his shoulders. She pulled back and brought Gar's eyes to meet hers

"This is not your fault, I shouldn't have let those goons grab me, I should have fought them off and Taken the Joker down but when I saw what he did to you I was in shock, I was so worried you would die." She paused "no one knows this but Batman and my father but.." she took a breath to steady her self "When he had me captured he showed me pictures of you, laying there with a hole in you, he showed so much, he even had a bit of video as well of him making the wound worse by poking and prodding it, I was so scared, I am sorry, I am so so sorry" Barbra began to weep

Gar pulled her back into a hug "It's okay Barbra, everything will be okay. "He said trying to sooth her " I am still alive and so are you. Even big bad ass super heroes are afraid, Hell I was afraid, I still am" he pulled back again. "We have been through a lot in the last 24 hours, but I know we can show people we aren't victims we are strong and we won't let people bring us down."

She smiled and held tightly to his arms "And here I should be the one cheering you up. I mean Gar you will probably never walk again, that could have been me, it should have been me"

Gar held on to her and smoothed out her hair, He knew The Joker had been planning to take her out but he got in the way. Part of him deep down inside glad she didn't have to go through this but another part of him was angry this had happened to him.

What would he do now? What will he do next?


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Prophet

By: Thowell3

Disclaimer: I won nothing unless stated otherwise

* * *

Chapter 3

*Jump City *

Nightwing had buried himself in work, looking for any clues as to how to find Slade again.

The trail had gone cold but he still needed to try. While looking through his information for the 10th time he heard his communicator go off.

Grabbed it off his belt "Nightwing here, what's up?"

Starfire's voice came out of the device in an urgent tone "You must come down to the Common room Now; There is something on the news you have to see"

Nightwing had never heard her so urgent,

"On my way" he replied as he ran out of the room and down to the common room.

On the way he was going through what might be the issue he feared the worst but when he got there he wasn't prepared for this. He stopped as he got near the others and he saw the headline on the screen and heard something he never thought he would here in his life

"Earlier tonight The Joker went on a spree, not his regular kind, but one of revenge. The Prince of pranks went after Barbra Gordon the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon, But when he got there the person he shot was not his daughter but Garfield Logan one of the wards of Billionaire Brue Wayne, Who now is at Gotham General Hospital his ware a bout's are unknown. More on this story as it happens"

The news caster continued on to the next story leaving Nightwing silent and his mouth slightly open Gar had been like a brother to him. Now he didn't know what's going on.

"Boy friend Dick" Starfire said getting his attention "Perhaps you should go to Gotham."

After a few moments he spoke "No."

All the rest of the team looked at him

"Say What?" Cyborg said breaking the silence "He is like your brother man, Go and be there with your family."

Dick Turned around and started for the door "There wouldn't be much I could do there. This city is still in trouble, I will wait for Batman to give me a better idea of what's going on, I would just be feeding the media if I go now." Dick said as he started walking up the stairs "All I can do is wait and hope"

When Dick got back to his room and closed the door he turned around and put his back to the door, Then a rage ran through him he began to brake anything in is way, he screamed in rage and tore his mask off tears flowing free without the small mask holding them in.

"You shouldn't be alone" Dick turned around to see Raven Standing in the corner of the room coming out of the shadows

"I know how you feel, I can feel it. Remember our minds are linked, I can help you" She said trying to comfort him

"He is like a brother to me, you have no clue, and you don't even know him." He said defectively

Raven got angry "Yes. I do." She said simply "He and I have been dating"

Dick stopped and looked at her "What?"

Raven Sighed "We have been keeping it quiet, He even hacked into the Tower's data base to make me holo rings using Cyborg's plans so we could go on dates without people staring at me. "

Dick looked surprised "How long?"

Raven took a deep breath "Not long after the Brother Hood incident"

"How have you kept it secret for so long?" He asked trying to think back on all the times Gar was with Raven in a public area of the Tower "I mean you barely tolerated him when he was around, He kept telling bad jokes to get you to laugh and you treated to hurt him." Dick said recounting the time they had spent together that he had seen.

Raven looked down in shame "I saw a side of him during the Brother Hood incident he and I grew close but agreed not to let anyone know, we didn't want people bothering us with it. So we would do it under cover." Raven looked at Dick "Sometimes he would come here and others I'd go there, Teleporting took a lot out of me doing it both ways from Gotham to Jump, But we grew close, And I can tell you for a fact that I am just as worried as you are." Dick could see a small tear running down her cheek. "I wish I could go there right now, but with all that is going on my emotional state is not strong enough, I couldn't teleport to Gotham without seriously hurting myself."

Dick moved closer and pulled Raven into a hug. "I am sorry I snapped at you," he said softly

"It's alright" she said quietly "Will you try contacting Batman?" she asked pulling back to look him in the eyes

"If I don't hear from him soon I'll contact him regardless"

*Gotham General Hospital a few days later*

Gar didn't like hospitals, He hated them. Sadly there wasn't anything he could do to get out. He had major surgery, not like he could just leave. It had been a few days and the doctors were still keeping him there for observation.

Although the wound was healing he still felt like crap. Just feeling bad for himself not wanting to deal with anything, He just wished he could wake up and have this all been a horrible dream. He wishes he could have helped Bruce bring the Joker in. He though on that a lot, the realization that he would probably never walk again. Even though Bruce said he would do everything in his power to try and help him, He knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fix.

Gar tried to lose himself in a TV program, But most of the day time news was still reporting about him, Reporters camping out on the side walk of the hospital main entrance, trying to get any information they could, He hate this. He hated being in the public eye.

Damn news stations.

Gar was currently watching some dreadful daytime soap opera, biased in a hospital no less

"Great, Now I get the joy of having to watch a show about a hospital while being in one. This really is Hell" Gar said to himself

"I don't think Hell allows visitors though" said a voice from over by the door.

Gar jerked his head to the door on full alert, not that he could really do much in his condition

When he looked over he saw a woman in a black top hat and dressed a lot like a playboy bunny dressed as a Sexy magician costume.

"Zatanna?" Gar asked confused about what was going on "What are you doing here? Or have the meds made me start seeing things?"

Zatanna laughed "Bruce asked me to stop by, He wanted to know if Magic could do anything to repair your spine, I didn't say I could but he asked me as nicely as he could to look at you. " She paused and her face became softer "I am sorry this happened to you Gar, I will try my best to try and help you"

Gar hated pity, He always did. He's been getting it for different reasons for years. This one just makes it worse somehow.

Gar nodded slightly "Alright"

Zatanna raised her hands and a blue glow came to her hands she waved her hands over Gar to and started chanting in her backwards magic.

Gar felt the tingle of the energy over the upper part of his body, still couldn't feel it in his legs though.

Zatanna lowered her hands and the magic faded away.

She sighed sadly "I'm sorry Gar, There's nothing my magic can do"

Gar smiled sadly at Zatanna and touched her hand that was nearest to him "it's okay , It was a long shot. Bruce just wants to check every possibility before calling it quits"

Zatanna brought her other hand up and touched Gar's face "I will keep looking into it when I have the free time, but I don't want you to get your hopes up"

Gar nodded " I know, I am prepared that this might be permeate ."

Zatanna hugged gar gently "I will see you whenever I'm in town next. Hopefully by then I will have found something" She got up and headed towards the door

Gar waved "bye Zee."

-Jump City-

Nightwing hadn't heard from Batman since it had happened, that night after waiting for hours he had messaged Batman with only one message sent back saying "Everything is taken care of"

Nightwing didn't know what that meant exactly, What was being taken care of? Why wouldn't Bruce give him a straight answer?

After a few moments he finally made a decision, He'd go over Bruce's head , the one person that would help let him know what was going on.

He dial the number he knew so well it rang for a few moments, his breath was caught in his chest not willing to let it out yet, he had to gather his wits about him.

The phone connected "Wayne Manor, Alfred Speaking"

Dick let out the breath he had been holding in his chest, "Hi Alfred, It's Dick"

"Ah Master Dick, so lovely to hear from you, From what do I owe the Pleasure."

Alfred was always good at this sort of thing, Conversational skills were very good, and he had years of training and picking up the slack form his master.

"I contacted Bruce a while ago to see how Gar was after what happened recently, He wouldn't give me a straight answer, He said 'Everything is taken care of'."

"Oh Dear, Then he didn't tell you the extent of what happened," Alfred trailed off " If you want Straight answers you'd best come to Gotham, Master Garfield would very much appreciate guests He should be home from the hospital soon,"

Dick seemed a bit nervous " Is Gar Okay?"

Alfred was covering something Dick could tell

"He is fine" There was a pause longer than Dick liked "I think it would be better to come to the manor if you wish to know the full story, We have had many attempts of getting information and we would rather keep things quite for now just to be safe."

Dick knew better than to argue with Alfred

Dick Sighed "Alright Alfred, I'll try and be there as soon as I can."

"Oh if you are coming perhaps bring your team along, Master Garfield hasn't had many visitors the last little while and I know how he and your team got on so well, Might cheer him up a bit more and make him feel much more like himself." Alfred 's Idea wasn't a bad one, he knew Raven would like it greatly.

"Alright Alfred , I'll see if I can get them to come along, Thanks see you soon".

After their good byes' Dick tossed the phone on his bed and laid down for a moment.

What was going on, Why couldn't he get a straight answer, he sighed and though how to bring up the Idea to the Other Titans.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. I am writing a chapter 4 currently but work keeps me busy and writers block has hit a bit hopefully I can get past it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the Prophet

By: Thowell3

Disclaimer: Own No Characters of any kind unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been a tough time while in the Hospital. All the different news outlets trying to get information about what happened, and what sort of injuries he had. The fact that he was paralyzed was kept secret till they could find out if it was reversible or not, Bruce made sure of that. Which was fine with Gar, He didn't want any more attention from the Media than he was already getting.

Some of the reporters had even tried to bother Barbra, but when Jim Gordon told them that she wouldn't make a comment at this time when they swarmed her when they had left the hospital. Gar had seen the pictures of when they had left in the news papers the look in his eyes defiantly said "You will leave her alone or have me to deal with"

For the last little while in the hospital Gar had been learning how to use his wheel chair and how to change his cloths now that it would be a bit more difficult, as well as a few other things to do with it.

He was excited to finally be leaving the hospital, So glad to finally be going back to the manor, He'd finally get to have time to himself without having to worry about the press or any of that. Time to think, time to reflect and hide away from society for now.

Alfred came in the door seeing Gar trying to put the pj pants that he had been given to leave the hospital in. He was still struggling to get use to the method he was taught.

Alfred walked up to him and helped him pull the pants up his legs

"Master Garfield, you must be willing to ask for help, This will take some time." Alfred said in a caring voice

Gar sighed "I know Alfred, I know. It's just so frustrating, At least I won't have to deal with Medical staff any more, Free of all the nurses and what not." Gar said as he put the hoodie on over top of the T-shirt he was wearing

Alfred Smiled "Well master Bruce was talking about getting a nurse to come in every once and a while to check on you..."

"Oh Hell no. " Gar said as he lowered himself into his chair. "I don't care if I am paralyzed I will fight Bruce tooth and Nail."

Alfred laughed a little "I'm sure you would win as well Master Garfield"

Gar smiled at Alfred "So how are we getting back to the manor?"

Alfred walked around back to push Gar's wheel chair, "We are setting up a ruse, if you will" he said as me pushed Gar's wheel chair out of the room

"What do you mean a ruse?" Gar asked over his shoulder.

"We are going to give them a false trail to follow while we get you back home" Alfred said not breaking stride

"But won't they notice another vehicle going to the manor? " Gar in a confused manor

Alfred Smiled knowing Gar couldn't see him "Have faith Master Garfield, You know we are smarter than that"

Gar felt a bit uneasy but shook his head trying to get some of the thoughts out of his head "You're right Alfred, Sorry. Let's just get out of here."

"You needn't worry Master Gar, you are in good hands" Alfred said softly.

Alfred wheeled him to the farthest elevator, the one that would lead to the morgue and to the other areas that maintenance usually had access too .

Gar knew this "Are you hinting something to me Alfred?" making reference to where they were going.

Alfred chuckled "No Master Garfield, we aren't going there. There is a exit to the loading dock area where they keep the dumpsters and what not there. We will be making our exit from there."

Gar made a face "Great, this place gets to disgust me one last time before I leave."

As Alfred pushed him towards the back exit he saw one of the many cars Bruce had in his collection.

It was a classic car one that had tinted windows and made it almost impossible to see into.

Gar raised his eyebrow as Alfred pushed him closer to the car and stopped to open the back and moved Garfield to the Position to help him into the car.

"This really isn't going to fool anyone." He said as Alfred helped him into the back

Alfred smiled "Trust me Master Garfield, It will."

"How?" Gar asked not fully believing Alfred.

"We have some decoys in place; the press won't know which one is us." Alfred Said simply as he closed the door and walked around to the driver seat.

Once the car started and moved out of the alley way he watched closely to see a few other cars (all of which Bruce owned) driving near each other, It was a great way to throw off Channel 52 and a lot of the gossip sites on the web, No one had though that there would be other cars leaving from around the hospital at the same time as his leaving.

Gar started to relax as he watched as the Celebrity stalkers were trying to follow as many cars as they could.  
He smiled, and then something occurred to him

"Hey Alfred," Gar said getting his drivers attention. "who is driving the decoy cars?"

Alfred smiled "A few of the League members are assisting."

Gar was shocked "The League?, Why is the JLA Helping us with something so trivial?"

Alfred glanced in the rear view mirror "You have been on a lot of the Leagues minds as of late."

Gar looked down to his lap upon hearing this "Oh" he said quietly

"They understood wanting to keep your privacy" Alfred said firmly "It had nothing to do with pity"

Gar looked up, and Sighed "I'm sorry Alfred , I just don't want people to pity me." Gar paused and looked out the window "I hated when people gave me those looks of pity after my Parents died, or when anything bad happened, Like after Jason" Gar Paused feeling a bit bad about what he just said.

Jason Todd AKA The 2nd Robin took over for Dick after he left to start the Titans, He was rude and brash and had a lot of training, He started being Robin a year before the Titans had The Brother Hood incident. But he died not to long after the brother hood incident.

This was a sore topic with many of the Bat –clan Joker had killed Jason after that Bruce was never quite the same. He made Robin Give up his title and retired Robin for quite a while.

"I'm sorry Alfred; I shouldn't have said anything about..."

Alfred abruptly stopped him "its fine, I am glad that you are still here. I just wish Jason was as well."

Alfred sighed "This is the second time the Joker has done damage to our Family, I just hope we can work past it, I am glad Master Bruce didn't do something he might have regret"

Gar looked out the window again "He thought about it" Gar finally said watching as the world moved past.

"Pardon ?" Alfred said not quite understanding what he meant

Gar paused and cleared his throat "Bruce, He thought about Killing Joker this time." Gar looked up to the front to see Alfred's usual neutral face frown a bit "He told me when he saw me in the hospital room after he rescued Barbra." Gar was silent for a moment then said something he was holding inside him for a long while "I sort of wish he had."

Gar looked up to the rear view mirror and saw Alfred's eyes widen in shock "Master Gar!" he said in shock

"At the time I didn't want to say anything but..part of me wished Bruce had killed him" Gar paused for a moment "not just for what he did to me, but for what he did to Jason and Barbra."

Gar thought for a moment then said something he never thought he would say referring to this "It was the straw that broke the camel's back." He said dry of all humor, not the way he would usually joke. It lacked his personality.

"Master Gar," Alfred started, Gar was ready to have Alfred tear him a new one, he expected harsh words and scolding but what Alfred said next surprised him "I too briefly wished him dead."

Gar was stunned

Gar finally found his voice after a few minutes "Really?" he said in a quite tone of voice "you really wanted him to die?"

Alfred Sighed "Yes, God help me Yes." Gar stayed silent "For a brief moment I wanted that sick Clown to die. He had taken not only Jason away from us but had kidnapped Barbra doing God only knows to her at the time and he had hurt you gravely. "

Alfred paused collecting his words "This thought occurred to me for a brief moment while I was waiting outside of the Operating Room, I didn't know if you were going to live or die at that moment and all I could think was 'I hope Master Bruce finally does away with him'"

Gar was stunned to say the least

"But after some time passed I felt discussed with myself for thinking such things, How could I decide who lives and dies, that would make me no better than Joker."

Gar finally found his voice "I understand Alfred. I felt much the same way. The days after while I was in the hospital I finally decided that him dying would fix anything, It would only make it worse."

Alfred looked back up at the rear view mirror making sure Garfield could see his eyes "You are a kind soul Master Garfield, Never doubt that."

Gar smiled sadly "Thank you Alfred."

The car was mostly silent the rest of the way back to the manor not a word was said the rest of the way.

Gar almost didn't hear Alfred announce they were home

"Here we are Master Garfield, Home" Alfred said as they approached the gates.

Then gar saw it, All the news outlets were there hear the gates all trying to get information

As they went through the gates he could see cameras trying to get right up agents the tinted glass trying to get pictures or find out who was in the vehicle, Thankfully the tint was to dark.

Once they got passed the gates they pulled into the garage and closed the doors.

Alfred helped Gar out of the car and back up to his old room.

It hadn't changed since he moved out; he understood he would be staying here for now since his current apartment wasn't properly suited to his needs, a lot of adjustments to be had in this.

At least he no longer was in the hospital finally he would get some good sleep without the assistance of medication.

He just hoped that things would look up for him soon.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 is already in progress, Probably will be the longest chapter so far, Hope you enjoy what I am doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of the Prophet

By: Thowell3

Disclaimer: Own No Characters of any kind unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Chapter 5

Since getting back earlier that after noon things had been quiet.

Bruce was still MIA, since the incident he has rarely seen Bruce. The only person he'd seen so far was Alfred. Tim was away for the time being and he had only seen Barbra once in the hospital.

He realised that Dick was probably busy and would see him As soon as he could. He knew what Dick was like but a part of him wished he could just slink into a hole. He didn't want Tim or Dick to see him this way.

Gar was mostly silent during the meal Alfred made it easy on him by bringing the food up to his room. After eating and getting use to his surroundings in his wheel chair he felt exhausted and went to bed.

But he found no rest there.

Gar hadn't been dreaming thanks to the medication, It suppressed his dreams, But now with the medication gone the dreams flooded his mind, Horrible nightmares of the moment Joker paralyzed him

He took a third party view imaging what the joker had done to him watching like an invisible audience to the depravity The Joker did.

Watching as the joker stripped him down, taking pictures and laughing all the time then everything faded to black and all he heard was the Jokers voice

"Oh no don't be Shy, You are such a handsome young man. Hee hee" Gar could feel a chill down his neck "Red is defiantly not one of your colours HA HA"

Gar could almost feel The Jokers Hand touching him, poking the wound that he had just made, feeling the joker smack him in the face, and occasionally using a fist to hit him in the face or gut. Gar tried to scream but to wake up but it wasn't working, the Nightmare just kept going, it wouldn't stop. He begged for it to stop he wished it would just end, but The Joker's voice just kept coming through

After what seemed like hours the picture came back he could see, but now it was from his point of view. Not like an audience member but as himself

"This has been fun Kid" The Joker Said Picking up gar and bringing him to eye level "But trust me, we aren't done yet. This is just the Intermission HAHAHAAHHAHA"

At this Gar Jolted awake Screaming sweat coming down his face looking around his darken room he tried to getaway and slipped out of his bed. Just then he heard the door open and he could have sworn he saw the Joker He started to try and get away

"No, Get away from me!" he shouted trying to push himself way

Gar slapped the hands that tried to grab him away still fuelled by adrenalin

"Gar Calm down, Calm down it's me, It's Bruce" Gar finally calmed down when he heard this his bread still ragged Gar grabbed Bruce's arms and pulled him into a his arms tears silently flowing down his face

Muttering about him trying to get him

Bruce was stunned but held Gar tightly "its okay Gar, He can't get you now. You're safe"

Jump City – Titan's Tower-

Nightwing was doing the final check for the T-Ship he wanted to make sure everything was ready to go

Nightwing was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't even hear someone come up behind him and put her arms around him "Boyfriend Nightwing?"

Nightwing slightly jumped with start he turned around playing calm and cool as he could  
"Oh Hi Star" He said putting his arms around her "What's up?"

Starfire looked at him with sad eyes "I know where you are going and I wish to come as well" she said in a firm but caring voice

He looked down at her feet and saw her travel bag already packed and ready to go.

Nightwing sighed "Star, It will be alright, besides we need you to stay here with Cyborg to make sure nothing happens in Jump City."

"Raven is going with you." Starfire said bluntly

Nightwing wish he could tell her as to why she was coming but he knew she would probably see through it, believe it or not he couldn't lie very well to her, but he was going to try any ways.

"With Cro...Gar hurt I just want to make sure he's okay, he is a Honorary Titan after all" Nightwing said hoping this would work.

Starfire sighed "I know that's not the only reason. He and Raven have been doing the dating" She said bluntly

If Nightwing's eyes weren't covered by a mask it would have been a look of big surprise on his blue eyes.

Nightwing did the only thing he could think of, Play dumb "What? Really?, Nah, I don't think so. They would never work right as a couple I mean she and hate each other they can't even..."

"I know they are dating, I did the spying" Starfire said interrupting him

Nightwing pulled away from her embrace a bit "How long have you known about that?"

Starfire smiled slightly "About a Month after they started"

Nightwing looked at her sceptically "Why didn't you tell me then?"

Starfire smiled shyly "It wasn't my place to tell." She said simply

"We will talk about that later" Nightwing said with a tone of happiness something he hadn't quite felt since he heard about Gar he thought for a moment as he dropped his arms completely from Starfire.

"What is wrong?" She asked

He looked down at his feet "I just felt happy for the first time since all this happened and I feel bad for doing so." He said simply

Starfire pulled him into a soft hug "He is fine," she said simply "This is why I wish to go with you. You need me there in case things are not alright." She whispered to him

"But you just said..."

Star fire shushed him "I hope he is, Pray he is, But you must prepare yourself in the event he is not."

Nightwing signed "Alright you can come with Raven and I, But what about Cyborg?"

Starfire smiled "I already talked with him, He has contacted Jinx and Kid Flash, They will be filling in Bubble Bee will also be around while we are gone."

Nightwing pulled back from her warm embrace "Alright, You go get Raven while I finish the Check list"

Starfire nodded in agreement and proceeded to leave the hanger but before leaving gave a loving kiss to Nightwing's cheek.

Titans Tower – Ravens Room –

Raven had already packed for this trip, well not exactly this trip but a trip to Gotham. Gar and herself had plans to spend time together. Raven had planned to take some vacation from the team and spend at least 2 weeks there, But sadly this came up.

She was doing everything she could to keep herself from worrying, Pushing it to the back of her mind, ignoring the fact that Gar hadn't gotten in contact with her since it happened. Trying to not to lose her cool on Hive 5, Slade, or any of the other sorted criminals that always seemed to attack just as Nightwing was getting everything together to leave. She had taken to meditating frequently

With finally getting some other Titans to fill in while she and Nightwing were away she was currently trying to calm and collect herself before getting in the T-ship.

She hovered over her bed with her bag near by

-Nevermore-

Raven walked through her mindscape trying to get emotions under control; she had finally got all of them gathered in one place, she hoped this would go well.

"I am here" She announced as all the other emotions appeared as from shadows

Before she could say anything she was gripped in a tight hug by none other than the annoying pink emotion

"RAAAAVE!" Happy Shouted almost making Raven Deaf in one ear.

"Tone it down happy" Raven said as she pride herself free from her embrace and began rubbing her ear that happy had shouted in.

Happy let go of Raven but still held onto her cloak. "It's just so great to see you again" Happy said skipping behind her "And We are going to See Gar!"

When happy said that Raven's face faltered a bit, then Raven heard a sad quite voice beside her "But what if he is hurt, or dying, or in a coma or..."

"He will be fine" another emotion cut her off, It was that of Love "He will be fine, I can feel it" Love said as she held the small gray emotion in her arms in a light hug.

Raven then noticed may other of the emotions sitting around a table not too far from her.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about, As you know Gar's well being has been on our minds quite a bit over the last little while." All the emotions agreed with a nod "I came to speak with you all about how we should handle seeing him, I am nervous that our powers might lash out when we see him and I wish not to hurt him any more than he already has been" Raven said looking directly at Rage and a few other problem emotions

Knowledge stepped forward "We have all agreed that for Garfield's well being we will keep our selves in check, We all care for him as much as you do."

Raven looked around the room "Besides I am saving myself up for dealing with that Clown" Rage said in a dark tone that Raven had never heard come from Rage

Raven gave all her emotions a soft smile "Thank you"

Raven turned to leave when she felt a hand on her arm, It was Love

"Raven you must remember, he will feel vulnerable right now, be patient with him and show him all the love he has show for you."

Raven touched loves hand "I shall try my best"

Love smiled softly at this and disappeared into the darkness

As Raven came out of her meditative state she heard a knock at the door.

Raven put her feet on the floor and went to the door, when she opened it she saw Starfire there.

"Friend Raven, It is Time for us to leave for Gotham" Starfire said excitedly

Raven looked confused " 'We' what do you mean by that?"

Starfire smiled brightly "I am coming with Boyfriend Nightwing"

Raven was taken aback by that "What about the team?"

"I have asked Friend Kid Flash and Friend Jinx to cover our spots, and Friend Bumble Bee is already here visiting friend Cyborg" Starfire explained

Raven realized that Nightwing probably already tried to talk her out of this but had no luck, Raven summoned her bag to her with her powers "Alright, lets go. Best not to keep Nightwing waiting"

Starfire smiled "Or you from seeing Friend Garfield" Starfire said under her breath

Raven glanced over her shoulder "Did you say something Star?"

Starfire smiled brightly "Nothing Friend, just agreeing with you about Boyfriend Nightwing"

* * *

A/N: Not sure how well this chapter turned out but I've already started on Chapter 6, that chapter will have Gar meeting with the Titans :P


	6. Chapter 6

Rise of the Prophet

Chapter 6

By: Thowell3

Disclaimer: Own No characters of any kind unless stated otherwise.

AN: This is a really long chapter, I probably could have split it in two but decided to make up for the fact that this has been a bit delayed for a while.

* * *

*Gotham City 4 hours later*

The T- Ship flew high over Gotham City, no one would notice it was there, especially since the T-ship had stealth tech just like the bat-plane.

Raven watched as they flew past Gotham City, she felt the passing emotions of a few thousand people before she centered herself, she needed to deal with her own emotions before seeing Gar, she didn't want to be too unstable, the pattering of the rain off of her pod is what she was focusing on, she always found the sound of rain hitting the windows relaxing, but it still didn't help much with the butterflies in her stomach.

She then heard a voice pull her out of her meditative state

"We are nearing our destination, be prepared to enter the Bat Cave"

"Copy" she said in a distant voice feeling even more nervous now, she wasn't sure how much of it was hers and how much of it was seeping through the link that her and Nightwing shared.

She felt the ship dip downwards towards a cliff wall, as they got closer she saw the cliff face open partly to allow the T-ship entrance

All at once she saw the Bat Cave. The T-ship landed on an empty landing pad. She heard the T-ships engines turn off and saw Alfred standing nearby to welcome them

"Ah Master Dick, you brought a few of your friends." Alfred said in a happy tone

Nightwing walked over to Alfred and removed his mask before hugging him

"Good to see you again Alfred"

Alfred smiled "I am glad to see you too Master Dick." He said as he pulled away as he did he proceeded to the others that were with him "Ah Miss Raven, Pleasure to see you again, just wish it was under better circumstances"

Raven smiled at the man, she knew Gar and Dick thought of him as that Grandfather almost, such a nice old man but also very firm.

"Nice to see you again Alfred, how is Gar?" she said still feeling a bit nervous

Alfred's face flattered only slightly "He is doing well. I believe he will be much happier once he sees you."

Raven nodded feeling only slightly better having heard that

Alfred moved on to the next guest "Ah your Majesty, pleasure to see you again" he said as he bowed slightly and kissed her hand

Starfire smiled as he stood back up

"I have told you before Friend Alfred, you need not refer to me by my royal station, it need not apply while on earth." She said in a kind tone

"Nonsense, I am English. We always try to show our respect to any Royal Family" he said in his firm but fair tone of voice.

Starfire giggled.

"Is Bruce in?" Nightwing asked hoping to either talk to or avoid his mentor

Alfred turned and looked at him "No, He is currently out. But he is not the real reason you are here, you have come to visit Master Garfield have you not?"

Nightwing smiled slightly, "Yes, we have."

Alfred turned towards the stairs with his arm extended "Then shall we? I shall show you the way."

Before they got to the stairs Alfred turned around "Where is my mind, You must change out of your costumes. If someone outside the family were to see you dressed like that no one would have a hard time connecting the dots." Alfred pointed to the change rooms in the cave "I am sure you have clothing available, if not we do have some choices , just let me know."

The three titans grabbed their bags and headed to the change rooms.

After a few moments Dick Emerged

"The girls may take a while to get changed." Dick said as he got closer to Alfred

"Woman's Purgative Master Dick." Alfred explained

After a few moments Raven and Starfire emerged in normal clothing as well as normal skin tone and eye colour.

"Mister Stone has really out did himself with these hologram rings, I can hardly tell the difference"

Star fire smiled "Shall we go and see Friend Garfield now?"

Alfred took them back to the main house as the got closer to Gar's Room Raven started to feel un-easy

Raven cleared her throat, It felt as if it were the desert "Would you mind if I took some time before seeing Garfield?" Raven Asked trying to control the nervous energy she had building up in her.

Alfred Smiled "Of course, would you like some Tea?"

Raven looked at Alfred and Nodded "Good, I shall get you some, please follow me I will show you where you can take a moment to collect your composer" Alfred turned to Dick "Master Dick you know your way to his room, why don't you and Miss Kori go on, Miss Rachel can go after she has found her strength to do so."

Dick smiled and nodded, he took Kori's hand and lead her towards Gar's room.

With every step he felt more and more nervous energy build up. He hadn't seen Gar in months and the first time he would be seeing him would be after the Joker hurt him, he knew this was going to be a bit awkward, he could just feel it.

He squeezed Kori's hand for the 100th time just as they were getting close to the room.

"Boy Friend Dick, Are you alright?" She stopped and put her hand to his cheek "You are very nervous, Why?"

Dick Sighed, " I don't know I just feel something is off, Something Alfred and Bruce aren't telling us." Dick Paused "What if it's worse that they seem to be letting on."

She smiled "I am sure he is fine"

They continued to walk down the hall when they got to the door Dick Swallowed hard and took a deep breath and knocked on the door

"Come in"

As soon as Dick hears that response he relaxed, He knew that voice. It was Gar, if he could talk it couldn't be that bad.

Dick reached his hand forward and grasped the knob on the door in front of him. He tuned it and pushed forward to open the door.

When the door opened he saw the same Young Man he had know for many years, His Friend, His partner in crime, his Brother, All be it with a surprised look on his face.

Gar was shocked Dick had shown up, He didn't even know he was coming , He hadn't planned for this, He wondered if he knew about how bad it is, he was getting a bit nervous now but tried to keep himself clam.

His mouth felt dry but he finally managed to croak out "Dick?"

Dick smiled "Hey Gar" he said as he stepped a bit further into the room.

Gar felt a bit of water build up in his eye but fought it back, he was happy to see him again although still on edge on what he would say or what would happen next.

Dick came further into the room followed by Starfire who rushed in a bit quicker and came right up to Gar and gave him a soft hug "Friend Gar !" she said happily

Gar flinched at the sudden hug but quickly recovered when he realized that the hug was more gental then usual

"Hi Star" he said returning the hug "Your hug isn't as strong as usual are you okay?"

Starfire pulled away "I was being gentle with you" she explained "You did get injured did you not?"

Gar looked away from her "Yeah, I did"

Dick cleared his throat "Well I guess Leslie put you on bed rest from Crime fighting activites for a while"

Gar stayed silent at this for a moment "Yeah...a while" he said in a distant voice

Gar decided to test the waters he wanted to know how much they knew "So, how did you find out about my Joker Incident" He said with a wince when he said the name of the Clown.

Dick sat down on the edge of the bed "We heard about it on the news, All the titans were concerned, I'm just sorry it took so long to get here."

Gar realized something Dick and the others didn't know, Bruce never told him.

"I got in contact with Bruce but he didn't say much said he had the situation under control, It was Alfred that told me to come see you as soon as I could." He paused "Any reason for that?"

Gar was nervous he really didn't want to tell him

Gar started to get nervous "Nah, Just Alfred being Alfred. He hates when one of us gets hurt too badly and is benched for a while, you know him." He said trying to cover up, he really hoped Dick wouldn't push it

Dick knew something was up. He just knew , he decided to get more info "Yeah I know how he can be" He looked around the room and saw the wheel chair "He How about we go for a stroll around the grounds, might do you some good to get out of this room, Maybe show more of the house to Kori, Raven is here too, bet she would love to see more of this house."

Gar's eyes widened "Raven is here?"

Dick now knew something was up "Yeah, she wanted to check on you, She has been worried about you...not that she would admit it to anyone."

Gar started to get really nervous his hands started to twitch, he grabbed hold of his bed sheets

"I don't think it would be a good Idea for me to see her right now, I mean.. I , that is..."

Dick could see that Gar wasn't doing so hot. "Gar? What's wrong?"

He looked as if he was about to cry, it was getting harder for him to breath

"Come on Gar just calm down, it's just us." Dick said taking a hold of one of Gar's hands

Gar started to calm down but still looked very agitated and nervous "Please friend Gar, tell us what is wrong."

Gar felt like he wanted to cry he could see the concern in Dick's eyes. Not pity but concern Starfire was giving a similar look but some how much stronger than Dick's

"Bruce didn't tell you much did he?" he asked in a quiet voice

Dick shook his head "No, Nothing at all, he just said you were fine and he didn't need any help"

Gar took his free hand and put it over his eyes trying to hold back the tears

"Joker did some pretty serious didn't he?" Dick asked still holding his other hand

Starfire put her hand on his leg "Please friend tell us, what happened?"

Gar took a deep breath

"I was over at Barbra's, we were having one of our meet ups like how the three of us use to hang out to get away from it all." Gar took a breath " We were having a nice conversation over coffee, Barbra felt nature call so she headed to the bathroom we heard a knock at the door, Barbra asked me to get that for her." He paused for a brief moment "I went to the door, I didn't bother to check the peep hole, you'd think I would have learned something from living in Gotham all these years, but no...When I opened the door he was there"

Dick knew this was hard but he really wanted to know "Who was there?"

"The Joker" Gar Replied " The Joker holding a gun." He took a breath that shuttered his whole body "I didn't even have time to react, I didn't even hear the gun go off, I don't even remember falling. I just remember the pain and being on the floor watching his goons take Barbra away." A tear started to form in his eye.

"I tried to help her but I couldn't move , I couldn't get up, I remember the Joker saying he wasn't done with me yet, then it's just clips bits and pieces , the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with Alfred, and that's when I realized what the Joker did to me."

"What did he do Gar?" Dick moved close as he could on the bed

Gar took another shuttered breath "The bullet, It did serious damage to my spinal cord,"

"How serious" Dick asked he didn't want to know now he could see it was bad but he had to know.

"Leslie didn't bench me, The Joker did." Gar said sadly "I am paralyzed from the waist down, I'll never walk again." As Gar finished tears began to roll down his face.

Dick and Starfire both felt horrible for their friend and brother, tears were forming in both their eyes

At that moment they heard a Gasp from the door

Everyone in the room turned to the door. Standing there was Alfred and Raven.

Raven was in shock of what she had just heard.

Gar finally found his voice "Raven" he said with tears running down his face

Raven didn't say anything she moved towards the bed went to the other side without saying a word, Tears running down her cheeks

She climbed into his bed wrapping her arms around him, he did the same in return, they sat there holding each other

The room was silent for a few moments

"It's alright Gar, I'm here. " Raven said moving one of her hands up to the back of his head to stroke a bit of his hair. "and I am not going anywhere, I'll help you through what this monster did."

Gar held her tighter not wanting to let go of her .

Alfred looked at Dick and Starfire, Starfire wept openly while Dick had slight tears running down his cheeks

Alfred tapped Dick on the shoulder and pointed at the door when he looked up at Alfred.

Dick understood and helped Starfire out of the room, when they got to the hallway Alfred closed the door.

"We should give them some time together, They need it, Gar needs it. You can see him again tomorrow."

Dick reached a hand up to rub his eyes "I think I need to process this, I mean The Joker has done so really sick stuff, he has killed one of our own but this?" he paused "This is truly cruel, I am just not sure how to process this right now."

Alfred put his hand on Dick's shoulder "Pre-haps in the morning you will feel better, Why don't you take Miss Kori to get settled and I shall bring something to drink to you while you get comfortable. "

Dick smiled slightly "Thank you Alfred"

Alfred smiled slightly, "You are very welcome Master Richard."

* * *

***Bat Cave many hours later****  
It was very late; he had been exhausting all his contacts, Still nothing.

He fought crime most of the evening then came back to the cave to see if there had been any news on any of the leads regarding the possibility of fixing Gar's spinal cord.

Al l the different research was not enough, to many risk's and long shots, most of them that didn't end up in death ended up in more possible damage to the spinal cord causing more paralysis

He felt like he was losing. He desperately wanted to help Gar. He felt responsible for this in some way. But he had to still try.

Then he felt as if he was being watched. Alfred always announced himself, this felt more menacing like someone was there waiting for him,

Faster than most could see he threw a baterang at in the direction as he turned he saw a woman.

But not any women, a woman he knew well form his past.

She wore a back jump suit with a sword strapped to her hip holding the baterang in her hand her long brown hair cascading over her left eye

It was Talia al Ghul. "Hello Beloved, Nice to see you again" she said examining the Baterang she had just caught Bruce's expression hardened slightly

"Talia." He said tightly "What are you doing here?"

Talia dropped the Baterang on the ground and closed the gap between them "Do I need a reason to see you Beloved?"

Bruce's expression did not show any signs of going lax. "I haven't seen you in quite a while, and there has been no signs of the League being here nor your father." He said curtly "So I ask again, Why Are you here"

Talia moved a bit closer to Bruce "I believe I can help Beloved."

"Help with what?" he asked not sure as to what she was referring to

Talia's lips moved close to his ear "To help with your Ward Garfield."

Bruce didn't want the League of Assassins involved "Help him how?"

Talia pulled way to look him in the eyes "Oh beloved, Don't play dumb it does not suit you." She moved further away from him and began to walk around him as if to size him up like her father use to do.

"We know what happened, We found out when you started to make inquires about treatments for spinal cord injuries."

"How did you know I was doing it?" Bruce asked, he wanted to know how they got this information.

Talia smiled, "We have been keeping tabs on you." She stopped in front of him "We are willing to offer help to him, as a boon."

"A boon? Why would you want that?"

She smiled darkly "We allow you to use the Lazarus Pit on Garfield and in exchange you look the other way on one of our missions in Gotham." She said simply

"Why Would I agree to that?" He paused clenching his fist "I don't even know what kind of Mission it would be, for all I know you could make things worse here."

Talia stepped back a bit more "I would guarantee it would not affect much in your city. You will not even know it is done till after it has happened. We just need you to agree to not interfere nor allow any other super heroes interfere." She paused at the edge of a shadow "If you need time to think about it, you can. But don't keep us waiting too long, The offer will not be around forever."

After the last word she disappeared into the shadows Bruce had a lot to think about, to help Gar would he sell his soul to the devil?

* * *

AN: I know, I know. Not to much BB/Rea just yet. but next chapter will have a lot more. This is just set up. I know, I'm not nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Rise of the Prophet

Chapter 7

By: Thowell3

Disclaimer: Own No characters of any kind unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Raven awoke a few hours later, she was still holding Gar. Dried tears were on both their face, they had held each other for hours while she comforted him and he her or the best he could.

She looked at Gar, he looked so much more at peace right now she was careful not to disturb him as she got out of the bed, she needed to meditate. She needed to find her center and think clearly.

She went near the picturesque window and began to chant her mantra

as she chanted she rose into the air and closed her eyes. When she did her eyes opened in Nevermore.

As she opened her eyes she was floating above the rocky islands floating in a starie void that made up her mind scape, she looked down she could see all her emotions in one place, the meeting would start as soon as she landed.

As she landed she could hear the voices of her emotions, all arguing. It as hard to tell them apart.

They were all distressed, and some of the emotions sounded not quite like them selves.

As her feet touched the ground, happy attacked her with a hug.

"Raven !" Happy shouted but not in her regular happy tone but in a almost sader happy tone.

"Hi Happy" Raven said noticing that the hug wasn't like the ones Starfire usually gave it was like a normal hug more or less.

"I am so glad Gar is Alright...for the most part" Happy seemed conflicted, Raven understood though she was feeling many different emotions, mostly sad though.

She walked over to the group of her emotions once happy let her free of the hug.

"I think we all know why we are here" Raven said simply

"To discuss what that evil clown did to what is ours" Rage said in a dark tone, one Raven had never heard from her before.

"Yes, that is partly it, we will also try and think of ways to help Gar through this." Raven stated to the emotions

"I say we kill the clown." Rage said simply

Raven didn't even glance at rage "No, We don't kill."

"Well how about we cripple him" Said Envy

"No, we can't stoop to his level. It's not who we are" Raven defended, although she knew revenge would satisfy her demonic side, but she was in control of herself not what Trigon had given her

"Is there no way we could heal the damage?" asked Timid in a very quiet voice.

Knowledge frowned "Sadly no, we are not able to heal bone and other issues he may have, also there are chances we could make it worse" Knowledge said simply

"What about if we made a demonic deal with him?" Lazy piped up from where she was laying down.

Raven thought for a moment. " Could I actually do that?" she finally asked Knowledge

Knowledge shook her head "No, sadly we don't have that amount of power to make demonic deals. And if we did, we might only have enough to do only simple things, nothing as advanced as fixing a spine."

"What if we contacted Father" Rage piped up.

"No" Raven responded immediately "I am not taking that risk, He would use it ageist me so he could destroy the world. I won't let that happen."

"Then there is no way to fix it?" Timid said sounding like she was going to cry.

Raven walked over to Timid and hugged her, "I know, I wish I could help him, I wish I could do more than be here for him."

A soft and caring voice piped up "That is what Gar needs though, He needs to know we are there for him no matter what, we will not leave him. Ever."

Timid pulled away from Raven, "But Love, he will not want us around, he will force us away."

Love Smiled at Timid "Then we don't let him. We let him know that regardless of what goes on we will always bee there for him."

Love turned to Raven "Keep that in mind, don't let him push you away."

Raven nodded, speaking with her emotions had helped her feel better this time. She just hoped that Gar would be welcoming of her help.

 **Nightwing and Starfires room**

Nightwing and Starfire hadn't slept well at all, after Nightwng had found out that Gar would never walk again, it took it hard. He actually felt worse than when Jason was killed by Joker. Only because The Joker had broken Gar, Physically and mentally. It would take years to get back to any sort of normal.

Nightwing Sat up leaning his head agents the headboard

"Boyfriend Dick, are you alright?" Starfire asked simply

He sat there for a moment before answering "As okay as I can be after finding out what The Joker did to Gar"

She snuggled into his chest "I know but we must be strong for Friend Garfield, He will need his friends"

Dick Sighed "But what if he doesn't want our help, You know how stubborn he can be."

"Especially if he is being stubborn, He needs to know that we do not care if he is stuck in that chair for the rest of his life, we will always be his friends and family."

Dick Smiled "Thanks Kori"

Starfire smiled "Anything for you my love."

They sat in silence "I better tell Cyborg at some point" Dick said simply

"Let us take care of Gar for now, then we will contact friend Cyborg with the information"

Dick relented "alright, perhaps we should try and get a bit more sleep."

Nightwing and Starfire got comfortable and tried to get a bit more sleep before their day started an new.

****Raven and Gar's Room****

Gar had just woken up. He had slept okay for the first time since he came back to Wayne Manor  
no nightmares no night sweats. Just the feeling of Raven next to him, reminded him of simpler times he turned his head to his right where Raven was sleeping and saw no on there.

He panicked at first trying to see where she had gone, making sure it wasn't all a dream,

but then he saw here. Meditating in front of the window, he relaxed. It wasn't a dream, the woman he loved was here...but could she still love him like this.

The thoughts of self doubt clouded his mind, "Why would she want to be with me now? There is so much we can't do anymore" He thought all his sad thought made Raven's eye twitch un-noticed by Gar

She landed on the ground still in the lotus position, Gar was too preoccupied by all that was running through his head he didn't notice till she touched his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Gar, what's wrong?" she asked knowing his feelings well.

"I don't know, I am happy you are here, but I would understand if you would want to brake up with m."

Raven's eyes widened with shock "Why would I do that?" she asked

Gar looked down "Because I am broken, I can't do stuff like I use to" he paused to look into her eyes "we can't go for romantic walks, go on patrols of the city together, we can't have romantic showers, nor go dancing...there is so much I can't do now, I would understand if you don't want to go through with that"

Raven brought his face back up to her full view putting her hands on either side of his face to make sure she didn't lose his gaze "Gar I love you with all my heart, I don't care about any of that stuff, we can work around it. We will find new ways of working through this, I won't leave you I will always be here for you." she leaned forward and kissed him softly

Gar felt tears run down his face once the kiss broke he leaned his fore head agents hers  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to resent me years down the road or anything." Gar said simply

Raven felt tears build up in her eyes "Gar I won't ever resent you." She stroked his cheek " I love you far too much to ever do that."

Gar felt more tears fall "I love you too"

Raven smiled slightly " I know you do Gar, I know."

Raven and Gar cuddled together in his bed after that, they were quite for a while just feeling the love they had for one another when Raven finally piped up.

"I am going to ask to be moved to the Part time Titan's list" Raven Said Simply

Gar looked down at her in shock "What? Why?" he asked surprised

"Because I want to be here for you, I want to stay." She said simply

"But Rae..." He started

"No." She said solidly " You can't change my mind on this, I have been thinking about this for a while." She took a breath " I was going to talk with Richard about having you Join the Titans, Or I was going to move to Gotham to be closer to you."

Gar was stunned "How long is a while?" he finally asked

"Since we got serious and I knew you were the one for me." she said with a slight blush

"If it comes down to that Rea I could move to Jump, I mean It's not that big a deal." Gar started

"No" She said again "I want you to be comfortable with your situation before we would do that. I will help you adjust to this then we can talk about the possibility of moving us to Jump City."

Gar was stunned "Raven...What did I do to deserve such a wonderful woman like you..I mean this is all too much."

Raven smiled softly "You did nothing, It is I that deserve you." she leaned in and kissed him softly

***Batcave***

Bruce hadn't slept at all. He use to sleep at least 2 – 3 hours a night. But since Gar was shot he hadn't been sleeping well.

After dealing with the cities criminals he would scour over the information looking for options of how to fix Gar's back.

But the offer that was made only a few short hours ago made him really think. Could he trust them? Using the Lazarus pit could fix all the problems but could he sell his soul to the devil for such things?

He wasn't sure. How could he be.

This was going to take a bit longer to decide. He would have to talk with Gar about it later to see where he stood on it.

But now he needed to shower and get dressed, he needed to go into Wayne Enterprises today for a board meeting.

* * *

AN: Another Chapter finished, Not sure how many more chapters this will be, but good news I have plans for more than one story in this universe.


	8. Chapter 8

Rise of the Prophet

By: Thowell3

Disclaimer: I won nothing unless stated otherwise

* * *

Chapter 8

Dick Grayson was still in bed cuddled next to Starfire when he felt a twinge in his head. A familiar twinge, one that he had felt many times before nothing threading, but like a knock on the door.

"Raven he called out" in his dream state.

Raven appeared in front of him hovering cross legged.

"Richard, I wasn't sure if you'd respond" She said as her feet touched the ground and she moved closer to him.

Dick Smiled "Well I can't really ignore that feeling when you sort of 'knock' on my mind's door can I."

Raven smiled a little but let it slip off her face. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Dick sat down on a chair that he just thought of in his dream scape "Oh what about?"

Raven took a deep breath and paced around for a bit before answering "I am leaving the Titans"

Dick stood up from his chair "What!?, Why?" he replied quickly

Raven turned to him and took a soothing tone of voice, "Calm down, It's not what you think." She started

"Than what is it" Dick Responded "Because it sounds like you are quitting the Titans"

"I'm not fully quitting." She started "I am going on the Reserve list" she said simply

Dick Still shook his head "Oh and that's so much better" he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice "What brought this on exactly?" he said sounding aggravated

Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose also getting frustrated "If you would let me explain I would, instead of jumping to conclusions"

Dick sat back down him his chair "Fine. Explain"

Raven took a deep breath "I am leaving the Titans as a full time member because of Gar"

"But..." Dick Started

Raven cut him off "don't interrupt." She started passing again "He was going to ask to Join the Titans after he finished with Tim's Training as Robin, Did you know that?"

Dick sat there for a moment before answering "No...I didn't know that. I have tried in the past to get him to join the Titans but he always turned me down."

Raven turned from her passing to look at Dick "Well now you know, We had been planning for that, but since his accident...I couldn't expect him to move to Jump City now, he needs support and time to get use to his situation before we can move him all the way to Jump." Raven Paused "I can't live that far from him, Not now, not ever again."

She sounded sad, very upset Dick got out of his chair and walked over to Raven and pulled her into a hug. "I understand Raven; you don't want to leave the person you love."

He felt some tears on his shoulder.

"Alright " he said pulling back and wiping tears off her face "I will make the proper arrangements, but you will have to tell Star and Cyborg."

Raven hugged him again "Thank you"

Dick Returned the hug then released her.

"What about your stuff back at the tower?" he asked as the thought just occurred to him. Most of her stuff was in Jump City

Raven thought for a moment "I brought a few things that will last me for a few months. I can come get some of my other stuff later on once Gar and I have settled in and he is comfortable." She started to walk further away into that darkness "besides If I need anything there are quite a few magic stores here in Gotham that I am sure won't have a problem with having me as a customer"

As she moved further away he could feel her leaving his mind , till finally he awoke still snuggled next to Starfire he sat up a bit which brought Starfire into a semi state of awake "What is wrong Boyfriend Dick?"

"Hmmm Oh nothing just a dream." He replied

"Go back to sleep, you can deal with it in the morning" she said pulling him back to her in bed.

It was about 4 am when Gar woke up, he looked over at Raven who was still sleeping with dried tears still on her cheeks. He wanted to get out of bed and go for a Run to clear his mind but he knew that wasn't in the cards...But a roll? The Bat cave did have a large running path built into it. One that had slight inclines and other such things, maybe he could try it out in his wheel chair.

He made his decision he got out of bed and put himself into his wheel chair being very careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend, Rolled out into the hallway and closed the door behind him gently.

He knew the only person that would be up at this time would be Alfred, and maybe Dick.

But since Starfire was with him he wasn't as likely to get up early, being here was like a mini vacation for Dick, not having to worry about the Titans or Bruce waking him up early.

Gar rolled his way to the library where the entrance to the Cave was, the elevator to the cave was hidden behind one of the book shelves, there were quicker ways to get to the cave from the main floor but sadly none of those were wheelchair accessible.

Gar triggered the door and got into the elevator, when he got to the cave he felt relaxed upon seeing the large cavern, it always made him feel better being in the cave.

Gar rolled his way over to the Running course and began to go around it.

He let his mind wander during this time, he use to do this when he was running too, not letting any pressing thoughts come to mind, just letting his mind wander and relax for a bit.

He had been going around the track for a while when he heard a voice beside him

"On your Left"

Gar almost crashed when he heard the voice but managed to stop himself properly

"Jesus Dick, You scare the crap out of me" Gar said holding his chest , he didn't expect any one else to be here this early, Glancing over at the large clock that Bruce kept in the trophy room, one he had helped get from a case with Clock King, the hands showed it was now 5:45, he had been at it for a while and not realized it.

Dick had to come back because Gar stopped quickly and he had kept running not being able to slow down fast enough. He laughed as he came back "Sorry Gar, I came down a little while ago just to stretch out and exercise and I noticed you on the Track."

Gar looked up at him with a smile "No Worries, Just thought I'd clear my head a bit with a few laps of the track."

"well lets finish this lap and then we can work on lifting some weights, you're going to need strong arms if you're going to do this regularly" Dick Smiled

Gar laughed and started rolling again, Dick started running next to him at the same pace.

When they finished they went over to the weight lifting set.

"Come on Gar, get on the Bench, Let's see how much you can Press." He began to put weights on "Now we are going to start at low weights, You have been in the hospital for a while and you are just getting back to this now, I don't want Raven killing me for hurting her boyfriend"

Gar Smiled as he rolled over to the bench "Dick, I just wanted to say..."

"You don't have to." Dick Interrupted "I know , were family. You don't have to say it"

Gar Smiled again "Alright let's get started" Gar said as he pulled himself onto the Bench.

After a few reps Gar stopped he didn't realize how weak his body had gotten he still needed a lot of work, but he knew it would take a while to get back to where he was.

Gar was just finishing up when he heard some thing he wished he hadn't

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING!"

Gar gulped and pulled himself up into a sitting position on the bench

"Umm I was just getting some exercise" Gar said as he scratched the back of his head

"I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't next to me, Don't you ever do that again" She said as she got closer to him and healed him tight in her arms.

"I'm sorry." He replied as he returned the hug

"What were you thinking; you could have hurt yourself doing stuff like this so soon after an accident like this." She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I just couldn't sleep anymore and in those cases I'd usually go for a run, but since that's out I went for a Roll."

Raven Sighed "Could you at least have left me a note or something, it really scared me"

She knelt down to met Gar face to face, me moved his hand up the side of her face and put his hand on the edge of her face with his thumbs right below her eyes , he pressed his fore head up agents hers feeling her chakra.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he paused pulling back to see her eyes "but this chair is a part of our lives now, I have to try and get use to it, it still feels so foreign to me." He took a breath a looked away "I am sorry I didn't think..."

Raven smiled and interrupted him "You never do." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss "Come on I think you've done enough today, Lets go have a bath, you really smell."

Gar looked over at Dick to make sure it was okay for him to leave him, Dick nodded and turned back to the weights

Gar flowed Raven towards the elevator while Dick watched out of the corner of his eye smirking

"Good for both of you" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

*Gotham undisclosed location*

Batman had been waiting for his contact for about 10 minutes, Letting the rain wash over him

"Lovely place for a meet and great me old Son" Batman turned and saw John Constantine "Couldn't have picked a Dryer spot"

"If I remember you suggested meeting here" Batman said plainly

John thought for a moment as he felt a bit of water drip on his head through his old Umbrella " So I did"

Batman came closer "did you get the Information I ask for about the Lazarus pit?"

John Pulled out a flash drive and handed it to him "Aye, all the information is on that drive"

Batman put it in his utility belt for further reading "What is the basic information on it, Can it heal Spinal Cord Injures?"

John put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it taking a long drag and exhale before answering. "Only if all the bits and pieces are there"

"What do you mean, I was always lead to believe it could heal anything"

John exhaled again "Aye, that's what the old Demon head would want you to think, but No." John inhaled and blew the smoke out his nose and mouth "Let's say you get a hand sliced off and you take a dip in the pit, the stump would heal over like you never lost the hand, because the pit can't just create a new one for you."

John threw the cigarette to the ground and crushed it out "You can't make nothing from nothing, You need the blue print there, Much like Alchemy you need something that the pit can work off of."

Batman thought briefly and moved towards the edge of the building "Thank you for the information, I appreciate it. I have to meet with some one else now that I have this information." Batman left the roof and went flying into the air using is grapple gun.

John shook his head as he walked towards the stare access "Always a Bloody joy with the big ol' Bat."

* * *

A/N: Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am working on doing more updates more frequently. I am already working on Chapter 9 and will start planing on Chapter 10 pretty soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Rise of the Prophet

By: Thowell3

Chapter 9

* * *

Bruce had just returned to the Bat-cave after patrolling. His discussion with Constantine played heavy on his mind.  
He kept going over it in his mind "She offered help that would do nothing, and for that help she wanted me out of the way. Why did she want me out of the way?"

He decided he had to find out, He knew where the league was hiding, He wanted to go talk to them. But first he would have to make an appearance at Wayne Enterprises. He only had 3 hours before he had to be there, enough time to sleep for 2 hours shower shave and get to the office.

-Wayne Manor 9 AM -

It was 9AM and Barbra was heading to Wayne Manor, Her father was driving her, she had been wanting to talk to Gar for a while but he hadn't responded to any of her messages so she decided to meet him the only way she could think of...Showing up at Wayne Manor and forcing him to talk to her.

She knew that this might not go over well, but while talking to her therapist they had suggested to talk to the other victims of the Joker, she didn't want to go to a support group, but she knew of one person personally who had suffered at the hands of the Joker.

She had seen the Pictures; she knew how he had suffered.

They were getting closer to Wayne Manor Jim Sighed " I know you are friends with him and you feel responsible but why not go to the support group first and get your head together on it first, or maybe try contacting Gar again before springing in on him"

Barbra looked down the road "I have tried to get in contact with him Daddy." She paused looking for the words "but he has never responded." She looked to her father

" I know I could try Group first, but I want to talk to Gar, I haven't seen him since the hospital. I want to know how he is doing."

Jim Gordon could see it in her eyes, She wasn't going to give this up, not at all. She wanted to do this and there wasn't anything he could do to change her mind.

Jim shook his head back and forth "Alright, Alright." He paused looking forward for a brief moment before looking back to Barbra "Do you want me to wait for you to see if you admitted entry, or do you want me to come pick you up later?"

Barbra smiled and gave a quick peck on the cheek of her father "I'll be fine with a ride later, Alfred will let me in, it's just whether or not Gar will talk to me." Barbra paused "I also know the Gate code, pretty sure they haven't changed it."

As they got closer they could see a few paparazzi hanging around in trees some still sleeping in their cars on the side of the lonely Road that lead up to Wayne Manor

Jim noticed them all, It had been 2 months since the Joker Incident and no one had heard anything of what was going on with Garfield, They all wanted to get the scoop and they weren't going to let it go because it was great gossip about Bruce Wayne, and that always sold papers in Gotham. As well as everywhere else.

"You know this will make a lot of news right?" Jim Said as they got closer to the Manor

Barbra just kept looking ahead "I know Daddy, But I have to see him. I need help, but so does he."

Jim silently sighed for what felt like the 1000th time today in the drive from their house to here.

"You still remember how to deal with the Media right?" he asked as they were just near the gate, He saw people starting to take notice to him and his daughter. Cell phones, Cameras, video cameras, seemed to come to life and started documenting them

Barbra glanced over to her father "Just keep saying 'No Comment' and don't stop moving"

Jim Smiled "Good Girl" he rolled down the window and entered in the code that Barbra had told him.

The gate sprung to life and opened, as the pulled up the front door, Barbra got out and went up to the door, she pressed the door bell and turned around to wave to her father , He waved back and went on his way.

Barbra turned back to the door only for it to open a moment later, She heard a voice

"Don't worry about it Alfred, I got it."

She recognized the voice it was Dick Grayson.

Barbra was surprised "Dick? When did you get here?" She said the surprise showing in her voice

Dick was just as surprised "Barbra? Wasn't expecting you today" He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Dick pulled back and moved out of the way of the door to let her pass. "Come in"

As she passed Dick she just saw Alfred come into the front hallway "Ah Miss Gordon, Good to see you again, to what do we Owe the Pleasure?"

Barbra smiled at Alfred "I just came to see Gar, actually."

Alfred looked perplexed "Odd, Master Garfield never mentioned you coming over today."

Barbra blushed a little "I haven't been able to get in contact with him. Figured I would come see him since he wasn't responding to any methods of communication"

Alfred Smiled "Ah good, he could use some new visitors; his current one's won't be staying forever."

"Hey! This is still my home" Dick said in mocking protest

Alfred ignored it with a smile "I believe Master Garfield is in the cave, would you like me to announce you?"

Barbra shook her head, "I think I want to surprise him a little."

Dick Smiled "Good, he needs a kick to the pants to get him back out in the real world, He's still nervous about the world knowing."

Barbra nodded and followed Dick to the entrance to the cave, after putting in the time on the clock and the old Grandfather clock moving aside Dick and Barbra descended the stairs

Dick turned to look at her "Wait here I'll set you up." He said quietly

Dick walked down to the main area where he could see Gar laying on the bench lifting weights, Starfire spotting for him and Raven sitting not too far away meditating.

"Hey Gar! Did you Order a Pizza?" Dick Called out as he got closer to the floor

Gar stopped for a moment and replied "Not to my knowledge"

Dick smirked "What about an good friend?" he asked as he waved Barbra in.

Gar Glanced over

Barbra shyly waved "Hi Gar"

Gar almost lost his control of his weights, not only because he was surprised but because Starfire took off like a bolt to the red headed friend

Starfire gave her a tight hug "OH FRIEND BARBRA!" She called out "It is so good seeing you once again"

Barbra tried getting her breath but managed to choke out "Star, Gars weights"

Starfire turned around to see Gar having a hard time keeping the weights where he should have them

Starfire was just about to fly back over to save him when she saw the dumbbell get incased in black energy.

"Starfire if you are going to be spotting for someone while they are weight lifting you can't just take off when you see an old friend" Raven Said with a sigh as she put the dumbbells back on the rack as she checked on Gar

Starfire blushed "I am most sorry Friend Raven, Please forgive me Friend Gar."

Gar Chuckled a little as he moved him self back into his wheel chair while shooing Raven away from helping him back into it "It's Okay Star, Really."

Once getting away from Starfire Barbra came closer to where Gar was With each step she couldn't help but fell more and more guilty. A little voice in her head kept telling her "This is your fault, If you had gone to the door instead of him he wouldn't be like this. "

Gar couldn't help but feel something was wrong "Hey Red, How's it going?"

-Wayne Enterprises -

Bruce had been working for most of the day, he had been multi tasking all day splitting his attention between what was going on at Wayne Enterprises but also trying to focus on what has been going on with the League of assassins and why Talia lied to him about the powers of the pit.

What was she planning? What would she want to distract him and any other hero from? He just had to know.

Just then the power went out in his office. When the lights came back up Talia was standing in front of his desk.

She smiled "Hello Beloved, I have come to discus our deal."

Bruce smiled "Speak of the Devil and she shall appear."

Talia leaned over the desk "I am not a Devil, but I am the daughter of the Demons."

Bruce got up from his chair "Enough of your flirting, There is no Deal to be had."

Talia looked shocked and angry "How Dare you, We offered you a cure to your wards paralysis, He could be what he once was"

Bruce glared at her "You lied to me, I had a independent magical researcher look into it, some one who knows all the ins and outs"

Talia backed off and growled "Constantine"

Bruce moved around his desk, "Yes, Constantine. He told me that Bone matter can not be re-created by the pit, and since Gar is missing pieces of his spine that have been replaced with metal, it would have no effect,"

Talia looked down.

Bruce brought his hand up to her face and moved her head up so they could make eye contact  
"What is it that you want? Why did you want me out of Gotham?"

Talia sighed

"One of your Rouges, I believe to call him the Joker. There is a Lazarus pit somewhere in Gotham which he has access too, No one knows where it is. But he has been using it and he has allowed some other villains to use it as well. My Father wants the pit for himself or have the pit destroyed."

Bruce stepped away "So that is how some of the villains have come back, after accidents that would have killed them."

"Yes Beloved." Now will you stand down and let us work or shall we be at opposite sides of again.

Bruce thought for a moment "You will kill any one in your way, Or at least try correct" he said with his back to her.

"Yes"

"Does that include the Joker?" he asked

"Yes"

Bruce turned around "Then I can't allow that."

"What? He has killed many. His death would save many more in the future."

Bruce frowned "It is not our right to be Executioners, we many not Judge a life and then take it, if we did we are no better than him."

"Then you won't stand down?"

"If death is part of your plan, No I will not, I cannot allow either you, or the Joker to have access to the Lazarus pit, I will not stand down."

Talia smirked "Well then Beloved, I will see you again very, very soon."

The lights flashed off and came back on and she was gone.

* * *

A/N: Hi all, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been a bit busy and had a bit of writers block. The First Discussion between Barbra and Gar will happen in the next Chapter once I figure out a bit more of their conversation, and things will progress much faster in the next few chapters, So stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Rise of the Prophet

Chapter 10

By: Thowell3

* * *

-Bat Cave-

She finding it hard to find the words after Gar's greeting "Okay" She said meekly "H..How are you doing?"

Gar twitched his mouth a bit "Oh not too bad, Might put some playing cards into my spokes, you know to make my chair sound like a motor cycle" Gar said with a bit of mirth

Barbra couldn't believe what she was hearing, Gar was joking about his impairment , It hadn't been that long either, She started to feel mad about it, she wanted to talk with Gar Seriously and get some help from him and he was joking around about the worst thing that has probably ever happened to him.

"Do You think this is funny?" she asked seriously "you are in a wheel chair"

Gar's face turned to a neutral mask he was about to say something when she kept going

"I wanted to see you today so I could talk to you about what happened, It's been a little over a month, and I still have nightmares and worry about you. I haven't been able to get in contact with you."

"Barbra…" Gar Started

She intrupted again "I have been going to therapy trying to get back to normal my Doctor recommended Group or at least talking with someone who knew about it, I thought you might understand after what the joker did to you, but you are laughing about this ." Barbra started to tear up and collapsed to her knees sobbing

After a few moments she felt two strong arms wrap around her "Barbra, I am not okay" it was Gar she looked into his eyes. He was on the ground with her holding her she looked down to his legs and saw them off to one side like limp noodles

"Making jokes is the only way I have found not to be screaming to the skies how unfair this is, how because of that sick clown I can never walk again, Or put on spandex and fight crime anymore." He paused "I am sorry if that upset you, I know we have both been through a lot." He pulled her into a hug again as she sat there sobbing on his shoulder.

After some time they moved upstairs and had Tea, Raven and the others sat with Barbra and Gar as they talked about what happened

"The last thing I remember before the Circus was seeing you on the ground bleeding." She said looking into her tea.

"Yeah, I remember you trying to fight off the two goons that were there that grabbed you before you could do anything."

Barbra looked at Gar "What did The Joker say to you?" she asked

Gar looked away from her "I can't remember most of it, I was in and out of consciousness." He paused "The Doctors say that I might get those memories back, I might never get them back, I'm not sure I want them back to be honest."

Barbra rubbed her face "The Joker really messed us up eh?"

Gar let out a humorless chuckle "Yeah, he really did"

Barbra though for a moment "Would you come to group Therapy with me?"

"Barbra…" Gar Started looking uneasy

"I understand if you don't, I just think you need help too." She said plainly

"I am still not 100% comfortable with what happened, I might try therapy in the future just…I'm not ready yet I still feel very vulnerable, I'm not ready to put my self out in the real world just yet."

Barbra smiled sadly "I understand, the two of us have a long road"

Gar returned the smile "How would you like to stay for dinner tonight, We can Chat and talk about Old times, Just like we use to." Gar looked around the room " And Raven, Dick and Star can Join us in the chat, we can tell some fun stories of Dick one's they probably haven't heard" Gar said with a Wink to Barbra

Dick paled "Wait what? " Dick looked at Gar and Barbra with a serious look "Come On guys, please don't"

Barbra smile took a evil twist "Oh short pants you should have stayed in Jump, Wait till I tell Star about the time with the Clock King"

Star looked intrigued "Oh who is Clock King Friend Barbra and what did he do to Boy Friend Dick?"

Gar mimicked Barbra's smile "Dick Never told you? Well I guess we will just have to share"

Dick's face went pale "Please guys come on, please don't tell that story"

Raven smiled "I think I know the story you are talking about"

Barbra, Starfire and Gar all looked over to her with a confused look on their faces

Raven just shrugged "When I had to connect with his mind I saw some things"

Gar smiled "Oh Rae, you don't even know the half of it." he said with an evil Smile "I know the whole story, I was there when it happened"

Dick leaned over and whispered in his ear "If you tell Star that story, I will retaliate" He with a smile on his face

Gar rolled his eyes, "Oh please, what story could you tell would embarrass me that badly" he whispered back

Dick's smile became almost evil "Three Words: It's, A, Bird."

Gar's Smile disappeared "You promised me you would never bring that up" Gar hissed

"Truce" Dick hissed in his ear

Gar frowned and sighed "Truce"

Just as they were nodding their heads in agreement all of the mobile Devices went off at once

Gar pulled out his phone "There's been a brake in at Arkham Asylum"

-Arkham Asylum 10 minutes before the alert-

It was quite at Arkham Asylum which was odd for the old building, it meant something was brewing, something was going to happen at any minute.

Joker was in a session with his new favorite Doctor, Doctor Harleen Quinzel.

Joker was in a straight jacket at a table with Harleen sitting in an opposite chair.

"Now Joker, I would like to know how have you been since your isolation? Do you regret what you did to Bruce Wayne's Ward?" She asked.

Jokers face took a innocent look "Oh, Yes. I never meant to hurt Wayne's Boy. He was just in the wrong place at the Wrong time. But the Colours he created we amazing."

Harleen tried to avoid his eyes "Now Joker you did cause a lot of damage and even incorporated Barbra Gordon into this, You are lucky that Batman didn't kill you. I would hate if he did that." She paused "from a annalist angle of course" She quickly changed

"Oh Harley, Stop with the Joker stuff, You know what I like you to call me"Joker Smiled

Harleen looked him in the eyes "Okay...Mister. J."

"Oh Harley that tickles me in such a nice way" Joker said "If it weren't for the guards outside we could have such fun together if you could let me out of this Straight Jacket."

Harleen Smiled "I know, but They already suspect me for helping with the brake out, We have to play this cool, if not we could have problems."

Joker Smiled "Oh I know my Dear, that's why we need to find a way for us to both getaway" Joker giggled a little bit.

Harleen moved her hand to her chest and took a deep breath "Oh, Mister J, I love when you laugh like that" she moaned out.

Just at that moment an explosion happened and rocked the whole building

Harleen fixed her clothing "I better go ask the guards whats going on, Just wait here.

"I'm not going anywhere" Joker Smiled

Harleen leaned over the table and gave The Joker a Kiss "I'll be back in a minute"

She walked to the door and opened it and stuck her head out "Guards? What's happening?"

At that moment a group of Swat members that worked full time at Arkham ran past

One of the Guards turned to her "Ma'am get back in the office we will protect you the SWAT will take care of the intruders."

Just then over the Radio squawked "Keep heavy guards on Joker. The Intruders are After the Joker, I repeat keep heavy Guard on Joker."

Harleen Just closed the doors and ran back over to the table she Started to take off his straight Jacket

"We have to get out of her Mister J, People are coming after you"

Joker Looked confused "Who would want little old me?

At that moment they heard more screaming from outside the hall

"Hurry Mister J, I know a way out of here." She said undoing the last strap

After Joker was free he stood up "Well Show the way my love." he said as he garbed her backside

"Oh Mister J" She lead The Joker to a escape route that was known only to Arkham Staff in case of something like this.

As the left the room the door was blown off and Talia walked in.

She looked around the room and bent down to feel the Straight jacket that was left on the floor

"Still Warm Father, He was here not to long ago" She said to the figure behind her. "Should we Search more of the complex?"

Ra's al Ghul walked into the room "No my Dear, I don't think we will find them on the premisis, It's time we took this into the City we will find this Jester and find out all he knows" he paused "If he knows to much, we Kill him."

Talia bowed her head to him "Yes Father" as he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Things will advance much quicker now.


End file.
